The present invention is generally related to the area of video games. In particular, the present invention is related to a hybrid platform for video games, wherein it includes a generic personal computer (PC) and a television (TV), thus providing a gaming environment and other useful features in addition to what a video game console could provide.
The present invention discloses a hybrid platform including a TV, a game hub and a generic PC. The game hub is provided to receive game actions from at least a game controller being used by a user and the TV is provided to display an uncompressed digital stream from the PC running a game in accordance with data representing the game actions.